


NYAH-FAIR-ious

by Treeni



Series: Warm My Heart and Cool Your Head (Comment Prizes) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fair, Fluff request!, Snippet gift from the "Warm Your Heart and Cool My Head" series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeni/pseuds/Treeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Winner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYAH-FAIR-ious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candyjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyjar/gifts).



> As promised a fluff scene for Candyjar! Thank you for your comments!
> 
> Candyjar is the first winner of my commenter draw contest.
> 
> I just pick a commentator at random and award them with a single scene one shot in the “Warm Your Heart and Cool My Head” series. The intention is to explore other parts of the series that may be brushed over in the main story. No mature content please.
> 
> The next winner is: Daaave! I will try and get into contact with you, but if you see this please send me a message with a request for the “Warm Your Heart and Cool My Head” series and I will fulfill it to the best of my abilities.

This takes place after Chapter 4 of “They Help You Put a Little More Backbone into Life.”  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After the previous night’s (morning’s?) craziness, you were happy to spend a pretty relaxed day with the brothers before the fair. After a delicious breakfast of your favorite muffins and coffee, you all went to the park, caught a movie, and did some afternoon shopping. Basically anything you could to waste time before the sun started to set. You were glad to have a day like this, school was going to start up soon so you wouldn’t have many days where you could just waste hours on end. Between classes, school, and programming your schedule would be pretty packed. 

You had just pulled up to the fair grounds. The sun barely peeked over the horizon. All of the lights on the rides and stalls were finally starting to flicker on. You turned the engine off, but Sans was already fidgeting with the hem of his jacket and Papyrus was shaking his knee. You couldn’t believe they were already starting to get antsy. You had just parked for goodness sake! So you may have made them cover their eyes, but it was so they could get the full effect when you led them to the entrance. Papyrus had his scarf around his eye sockets and Sans actually had one of the pillow cases. It was actually a pretty humorous sight… or as Sans would say humerus. 

You swear, Sans was ruining your life with his puns.

“CAN WE TAKE THESE OFF YET?”

“Not until we actually get there,” You instruct, trying not to giggle at Papyrus’ audible groan.

“i’m fair-ly sure we can enjoy the lights fine while walking up to the grounds.”

“And I’m fair-ly sure that you’re wrong,” You said sticking your tongue out at the shorter skeleton. Not that it did any good, it wasn’t as if he could see it. 

You hopped out of the car, but locked it before Papyrus could try and get out without actually being able to see where he was going. After quickly running to the other side of the truck, you unlocked it again and held out a hand that was both something for him to grab on to as well as a lead. Papyrus got out first, this time Sans bit the bullet and sat in the center. He was pretty perfectly sized for that seat hilariously enough. Pap had let go of your arm, instead keeping a grip on your opposite shoulder as you repeated the process for Sans. 

You made your hand obvious for each of them to grab so you could lead them toward the fairgrounds. It was funny how even simple things like holding hands could be so different between brothers. Sans’ bony fingers seemed to automatically thread between yours in a way that wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable, but the sensation of his cold phalanges between your formerly warm fingers felt a bit strange. You did note however that even though Sans was a bit shorter than you, your hands were about the same size. In contrast to his brother, Papyrus wrapped a warm, gloved hand around yours, clasping around it. His hands were quite a bit larger than your own so his mittened hands engulfed yours in a way that was a little comical, but also very comfortable. 

You smiled pleased that all of the lights had turned on as you were approaching the ticket booth. 

“Okay, you can take them off now.”

The reaction was immediate. A loud gasp came from Papyrus, while Sans simply emitted a shaky breath, stuffing the pillow case somewhere under his jacket. What happened next was actually a blur. While Sans had apparently let go of your hand at some point, Papyrus did not. He had started getting excited about all of the things that were advertised and he went. Somehow, you and Papyrus had ended up in front of one of the games. You were pretty sure you were meant to have paid an entrance fee and get wrist bands. 

You were also pretty sure that in the whirlwind of Papyrus’ excitement Sans was left at the ticket-booth. You hoped he didn’t get into trouble because you skipped the line… and paying… and getting wrist-bands…

“HUMAN! PLEASE EXPLAIN THE RULES OF THIS PUZZLE!”

The booth manager just smiled politely. He was even nice enough to overlook your lack of wristbands.  
“Simple. There are three stacks of bottles. Three dollars for three balls to knock them over. Completely knock over one stack of bottles and you get a small prize, two stacks a medium and three stacks you get a large.”

The small set were pretty cheesy prizes like kazoos and little plastic toys that toddlers shouldn’t have. The second prize set were like beanie baby sized plush toys that were kind of cute. The third prize set were larger plush toys that were actually pretty cute. 

Papyrus surprised you by slamming down three dollars without any hesitation. Wait… he was a monster. Oh no, he didn’t realize the games were rigged!

“I AM CONFIDANT I SHALL CONQUER YOUR PUZZLE GOOD SIR!”

The clerk takes the money and hands him three balls with a smile. 

Oh god he was going to be so disappointed if he failed.

“Papyrus I’m not-”

Before you could even get a sentence out. Papyrus had easily knocked over the stacks with three quick thrusts. 

Bony arms snaked around your torso as Papyrus lifted you and twirled you around with a large grin on his face.

“I HAVE BESTED THE CUSTOMARY HUMAN FAIR PUZZLE!”

The booth manager’s eyes were comically wide, he had actually gone straight over and checked the cabinet underneath. You could see a large magnet underneath. The bottles were metal. He must have been controlling the strength of the magnet somehow from his place at the counter.

“GOOD SIR, I BELIEVE THAT I HAVE WON A LARGE PRIZE!”

The booth keeper paused, glancing back at Papyrus with a dazed look on his face, “Yes… of course,” He wandered back to the counter and gestured to the prizes, “Pick anything you like.”

Papyrus instead turned to you. Your mind might have hoped he’d say something cheesy, like he wanted you, but this wasn’t a romance movie and that wasn’t the case.

“PLEASE PICK ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE FRIEND AS A THANK YOU FOR THE DAY!”

You may not have needed a stuffed animal, but you were touched by the sentiment anyway. Plus, there were skeleanimals. You pointed to the bulldog tagged "Maxx". The booth keeper was nice enough to hand it over without complaint. He seemed slightly intimidated by Papyrus suddenly. 

Papyrus beamed at you and you held the stuffed skeleton dog close and gave him a smile in return. 

You named it “Spaghetti.” 

You two should probably go find Sans now.

**Author's Note:**

> RULES AND REGULATIONS!
> 
> I will only write them as I have the time first and foremost. 
> 
> They must take place in the "Warm Your Heart and Cool My Head" series to be featured in this collection.
> 
> All commenters from all chapters will be considered, including comments on this gift series. 
> 
> However, only one comment a chapter will be added to my drawing jar. 
> 
> You cannot win twice in a row. There will be a re-draw in such cases.
> 
> You will be re-added to the drawing after two other commenters have won. 
> 
> Winners snippets are generally 1-3 pages. Anything more is under my own artistic liberty and is not allowed to be requested. If I write more for someone, please do not see it as favoritism. I was probably just searching for a good stopping point.
> 
> This is my thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and respond to my stories! You all are great! :)


End file.
